Alfil a E6
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Matt no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa a Mello, pero sabe que es algo y va a conseguir que se lo diga.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece.

Este fic es parte de un Amigo Invisible que hemos hecho entre algunos fickers (?) y a mi me ha tocado la dulce, adorable, cariñosa, amable y cándida de todo Fanfiction, vale no, es una borde de mierda pero ¡la quiero igual! **Orgullo Verde y Plata**. Y eso, que al principio odiaba tus peticiones pero digamos que esta en concreto me ha hecho encontrar una nueva OTP y eso, que te tengo mucho cariño (el cariño que te tengo es indirectamente proporcional a la calidad del fic :3)

* * *

><p><strong>ALFIL A E6<strong>

A Matt le gustan pocas cosas, es más, le disgustan la mayoría de las cosas, bueno, más que las cosas, las personas. No le agrada la gente que no pilla sus bromas, vale que a veces son algo crueles, pero tienen su gracia (al menos para él); tampoco soporta a la gente que le subestima, a ver, que está de acuerdo que no es tan listo como Near, pero tampoco es tan soso, y además, sigue siendo un genio, aunque su especialidad sean los ordenadores; y lo que menos le gusta es que se rían de él, y encima con bromas que no hacen nada de gracia. Aunque a lo mejor eso último lo dejaría pasar, aunque no a todas las personas, solo a Mello.

Mello es el que siempre ha estado ahí, cuando todos se burlaban de él por ser un patoso, él siempre estaba a su lado, ayudándole a que no se cayese; y cuando todo el mundo ponía mala cara porque una de sus bromas le había sentado mal, su amigo siempre estaba soltando una gran carcajada, aunque el chiste tratase sobre él; también es el único a quien no le da miedo bajar con él a robar chocolate de la cocina, aunque más de una vez les hayan pillado.

Incluso con su pesadez sobre el tema de su competición con Near (la cual a Matt le importa, sinceramente, una mierda), Mello sigue siendo su mejor amigo, siempre están juntos, y normalmente es capaz de ver lo que está pensando, el problema es cuando esto no pasa.

―¿Mello? ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Preguntó Matt sentándose a su lado, en el suelo del pasillo.

―Me encuentro perfectamente, no te jode, ahora mismo podría estar dando volteretas mortales― contestó negándose a mirarle.

El chico no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo, solo sabía que le habían llamado para que hablase con el director del orfanato y cuando había vuelto, casi había tirado la puerta a patadas y poco después se había sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

―¿De qué has hablado con el director? ― intentó sonsacarle información con más preguntas, pero esta vez, optó por no responder.

Y así se quedaron, en silencio, mirando la pared de enfrente, Matt sabía que presionar a su amigo no era lo más sabio, ni lo más prudente, porque este bien se podía enfadar más aún y así sí que sería imposible hablar con él. Y de repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó, se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y tras quitar unas cajas encontró lo que buscaba: un tablero de ajedrez hecho en madera y lleno de polvo; lo cogió y se lo llevó de nuevo al pasillo

―Vamos a jugar― dijo poniendo el tablero en el suelo y haciendo que su amigo se girase atónito―. Hacemos un trato, si yo gano, me cuentas lo que te pasa, si ganas tú, te dejaré en paz tal y como quieres.

* * *

><p>―<em>Vamos a jugar―dijo un niño con el pelo más largo de lo habitual, poniendo un tablero de ajedrez delante del chico que se encontraba estudiando.<em>

―_Se me da fatal jugar al ajedrez, además, para jugar al ajedrez hacen falta piezas, listo―contestó mordazmente Matt, deseando volver a sus deberes, que eran mucho más apasionantes que ser machacado por Mello jugando al peor juego de mesa del mundo._

―_Sin piezas es más divertido―contestó su amigo sonriendo―. Como no hay piezas te las tienes que imaginar, entonces tienes todo el juego en tu cabeza y es mucho más divertido que mover piezas._

―_¡Qué va! ¡Pero si es peor! Es mucho más complicado, tú lo que quieres es matarme―se quejó Matt levantando la cabeza del libro―. Además, es pensar demasiado y me da mucha pereza._

―_¡Vago, que eres un vago! Hacemos un trato, yo te enseño a jugar al ajedrez para que no te machaque todo el mundo y tú me acompañas esta noche a robar chocolate de las cocinas― ofreció Mello estirando la mano._

_Matt miró la mano con recelo, antes había mentido, se estaba aburriendo terriblemente con los ejercicios que les habían mandado y prefería hasta perder al ajedrez, así que se levantó y le estrechó la mano a su compañero._

―_¿Sabes? Me caes bien, chico―dijo Mello cuando vio que le había estrechado la mano._

―_No me llamo chico…― el muchacho iba a decir que ya podía haberse aprendido el nombre después de los años que llevaban juntos_

―_Te llamas Matt, lo sé, pero he notado que te molesta que te llamen chico―contestó soltando una pequeña carcajada, y sin quererlo, él también sonrió._

* * *

><p>Matt estaba seguro de que había perdido la cabeza, retar a Mello a jugar al ajedrez era como tirarse por un barranco solo con una cuerda fina sujetándole, o sea, una locura; pero ya lo había decidido y no podía echarse atrás, además, algo le decía que era lo único que iba a conseguir que su amigo le dijese lo que había pasado.<p>

Al principio la partida fue mal, bueno, para Mello genial, la mitad de las piezas de su compañero estaban muertas y las otras acorraladas en una esquina, tal vez eso fue lo que le hizo confiarse. El juego de Matt normalmente era tímido, no se arriesgaba en exceso por si se había equivocado en algún razonamiento, en cambio el de su amigo era rápido, certero e iba justo a por el rey, no se andaba con rodeos, pero de repente cambiaron las tornas; Matt hizo un movimiento arriesgado y Mello, confundiéndolo con una equivocación, mató a su reina, dejando desprotegido a su rey.

―Jaque mate, Mello― anunció el chico antes de sentenciar la partida―. Alfil a E6

―Imposible― murmuró el muchacho, examinando las jugadas anteriores―. Has sacrificado a tu reina para ganar, creí que te habías equivocado.

―A veces hasta las piezas más importantes tienen que morir para llegar al final de la partida con un resultado ganador― sentenció Matt sonriendo―. Te recuerdo que teníamos un trato.

Mello siguió refunfuñando un rato sobre lo injusto de la partida hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria y se sentó enfrente suya.

―Hemos estado hablando de lo que haré cuando salga del orfanato― Matt se puso serio de repente, sabía que su amigo le tenía verdadero pánico a salir del edificio para no volver―. No quiero trabajar para la policía, y tampoco quiero ser detective privado como L, pero lo que tampoco quiero es hacer algo que sea normal. Quiero que me recuerden por algo, pero no sé todavía por qué.

―Bueno, lo descubriremos ¿no? ―preguntó el chico poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza.

―¿Los dos? ― cuestionó Mello mirándolo inseguro y en ese momento Matt supo a lo que realmente su amigo le tenía miedo, a estar solo, a no tener a nadie en quien apoyarse, ni siquiera a nadie con quien competir.

―Hombre, claro, ¿te creías de que por fin de haberte ganado al ajedrez te iba a dejar solo para que se te olvidase? Ni de coña, vamos, te aseguro que te lo recordaré durante el resto de tu vida, hasta cuando seas famoso y la gente te recuerde siempre.

Mello soltó una carcajada.

―Que te crees tú, ya te daré esquinazo, con lo torpe que eres, seguro que te pierdes a la primera― contestó aún sonriendo.

―¡Qué va! Ya he mejorado, ya no me caigo subiendo las escaleras― dijo Matt sacando la lengua.

―¿Ah no? ¿Lo comprobamos? A ver quien llega antes a la cocina, creo que han traído tabletas nuevas de chocolate

A ambos les faltó tiempo para ir corriendo hacia las escaleras, y cuando Mello estaba a unos escalones por debajo suya, Matt sonrió, definitivamente tenía un amigo muy tonto y a lo mejor no era recordado por mucha gente, pero estaba seguro de que él lo recordaría siempre.


End file.
